Ballad of the Broken - A Snowflake's Melody
by MitsuruYuichi
Summary: "Do you know what it is like to lose everything you care for when you least expect it?" "..I do. I know that all too well." One friend in hopes of saving another, tries her ultimate best to turn the tides around in her favor. A strong will and desire to fight against danger. Falling in love would probably be the death of her. OC x Hawkeye Side story to: Ballad of the Broken.
1. Author's Note

Wednesday, May 29th 2013 Update:

I apologize for the lack of activity due to not only losing the muse I had for this story but because I'm not really happy with the chapters I have uploaded up to now. I probably will be re-visiting some of them in hopes of improving them before I actually proceed. Please excuse my lack of update but rest assure, my muse will pick up shortly. Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoy it!

Hello to one and all who decided to take a gander at this fanfic or even decide to stay and read everything through. Technically, this is not my first fanfic however I hope that this is the one that I actually finish. I am extremely lazy and my muse often arrives and disappears at will. xDD This will be a very long explanation as to what I am doing and for that I apologize if you tend to dislike long stuffies like these however I feel it is important so you would have a better understanding of what this is and what I am doing. Even if you feel it is a waste of time, please read this so you won't be confused alright? ;o;

This Fanfic is in the perspective of Serena Cosmos in "_Ballad of the Broken_".

"_Ballad of the Broken_" is a fanfic my best friend Sora ( ** /~assassinobella** )is currently posting here on Fanfiction and I highly encourage you to read it first because you might get confused on what I would write on here since it's not a main story per-say. I won't be one to spoil exactly what she's writing or even what she has in mind so please go and give it a read. I will say that there is **PLENTY** of Loki~ UNF.

There will be parts that I will be vague in certain explanations is because the real explanation is in the main story so again, I highly encourage you to go and read Sora's story first!

This Fanfic is rated M for Mature for the language and **POSSIBLE** sexual content. I say POSSIBLE because I have no idea whether I want to write a small lime here and there or a full blown lemon or perhaps nothing at all in those regards so you'll just have to stay tuned for that. {As I wrote that, I could already hear Sora calling me a whore. xDDD} Also I might include some song-fic chapters here and there. I am a little fond of those~

The pairings that you would see here are:

Serena x Hawkeye

Finn {OC} x Loki

You might have quite a bit of confusions and WTF IS GOING ON HERE moments so don't get alarmed!

This is the first collaboration work I have done with Sora in regards of writing and I can say I am super excited to be a part of that! If you do happen to spot a few vague explanations, reactions, conversations or perhaps anything in regards to Serena on her story, it was done on purpose so that I could add more details on Serena's behalf here. Also you might see a few vague stuff on this one so you might find the answer on the other. Sounds exhausting but it's not~

Serena Cosmos is my Original Character for those who were wondering so I am proud to announce that she is mine. I wish I could say I own the rest because who wouldn't want a piece of most of The Avengers? A girl can dream ne? xD I hope you enjoy this side story-ish and thank you for taking the time and reading this all! 3

**PS:** This story will be updated side-by-side with "Ballad of the Broken". Meaning that once a chapter has been posted for that story, more than likely I will update this one. Also with my very limited resource of the interweb, I probably won't be able to update as often however I will do my best to do that alright? Alright~!


	2. Chapter 1 - Vacation Time

{ Officially chapter one~ I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for reading!  
I don't own anything except Serena and what I am writing. Everything else? NOPE. WISH I COULD THOUGH. I apologize for the more than likely ramble that's gonna go on. This..always happens with me especially when I start something off. Fml. xDD I also apologize for the length of the first chapter. It's outrageous. }

Chapter I – Vacation time?

_One week and a half of vacation. What to do..What to do._

What better place to go than Japan? Most would think that a vacation in Japan would be to think of it as if going to candyland. Where most people enjoyed Anime or mangas on a regular basis not to mention how simple yet delicious and interesting the cuisine could be. Most would love to have had a chance to even get to experience such things at least once in their lives. Even a different culture than the one you would be accustomed to. Serena found herself in midst of the knowledge of what was expecting her and yet nature was the first thing to strike her attention. Not the Anime nor Manga and not even the boys..**yet**. Nature was spectacular. How beautiful her surroundings were. From the Cherry Blossoms and how elegant the petals looked until they reached the ground, down to the flowers that surrounded them. She couldn't deny the tranquility of certain areas that Japan had. Serena found herself spending the beginning of her vacation working in a small shop with natural medicine not very far from the small hotel where she had decided to take the first few days to. She was happy that the city of Tokyo wasn't too far off either.

Surely anyone who would hear work in a different country as vacation would think of Serena as crazy. Even her best friend Finn would. So much to see and yet she wastes her time working? Heck, she could have done that back where she lived but this was definitely important for the traveling tourist for her purpose was far more important. She had the luck to speak Japanese almost as well as the locals did however her looks easily gave away the fact that she wasn't from around there. No matter what, it was an easy give-away. Pale skin with a petite body. Beautiful cerulean eyes with golden yellow hair. Given the sunlight or any light graced her eyes in a particular manner, slight hints of cyan could be seen in midst of the blue tones. It was extremely rare to see anyone with eyes like hers. Something she liked and yet felt embarrassed at times. To top it off, she even had a soft voice to match.

Serena had to admit that in the short time she had spent working, she learned of new yet simple ways of making natural medicine to cure or alleviate aliments from a simple cold to asthma to even poisons. She would definitely be sure to use her new found knowledge back at home. Serena's time with the shop was completely over, it was time to spend the last few days that remained of her time down in the city area and finally splurge a little. Maybe a few souvenirs for her and Finn would be perfect after the few days of work.

"Sweet mother of everything…this place is just HUGE! I don't see the end of the street!" Serena's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw what awaited her in the bustling city. From the crowds to the sight blinding lit signs on most if not all of the buildings. "This…definitely reminds me Manhattan." She mused contently to herself as she began to make her way through the sea of people taking in the interesting shops along the way. So much variety around that you could really find anything. This actually made her feel somewhat at home despite being the tourist around in a familiar yet unfamiliar place. Deciding on what shop to enter, she breached a decision and went inside an Anime/Gaming store. So many figurines of familiar series Finn and her would watch from time to time and video games they played. Not only that, the sizes differed, cute key-chains, shirts, DVDs and even Manga books. So many things to choose from and yet she couldn't even decide on what to buy. Serena laughed quietly at the thought of spending her life savings on everything in sight and still not get everything she wants. The male employees working inside were an added bonus on top of it all…and sadly the blush laced on her cheeks couldn't be avoided. It was like high school all over again. Oh, if her best friend was there, she wouldn't let Serena live that down. This was one of the rare times she would blush but hey, who wouldn't?

With a shake of her head, Serena took out her phone and with a swift swipe of her thumb she found her best friend's phone number. She hasn't texted her in all day so now would be an amazing time to do so.

"OMFG. There's so much anime and manga stuff! EEK. AND THE BOYS! (;u;) I MISS YOU."

Not long after she had sent out the text, her best friend responded back.

"You better buy me a bunch of stuff woman! And, SEND PICTURES! MISS YOU TOO!"

A somewhat sad smile appeared on her lips as she closed the phone. Finn. The best friend who had lived with Serena for a few years back in New York City and their friendship was much older than that. If she had a chance to bring Finn along for the ride she definitely would. She knows that Finn would have loved it just as much as she did however her best friend couldn't miss work. Not only that, Serena had certain goals to achieve that not even Finn knew about. She had wanted to tell her about it but she couldn't for Serena didn't know that it would work in the end. One thing for sure was that Serena missed Finn's music. Her adoration for it was evident. Not only was it beautiful but it was something you could dance to if you wanted. If the violin was something that was disliked, surely with a song and they would be won over. Whether it was the music itself or Finn's ability to make them do so. Yes, Finn was a performer moving up in the ranks and also had this unique skill with her music.

Somehow anything that Finn was thinking or experienced during her playing would affect anyone who listened. It reminded her of the time when Finn had a performance and right after she finished, everyone in the crowd had moved on to go buy donuts. It was safe to say that Serena had a field-day with that. Something that Finn couldn't get away from for quite some time. She wasn't normal and neither was Serena. Her specific skills were healing and her ability to be able to speak telepathically with anyone she wanted to also invade anyone's mind at free will without the person even knowing it. Not only that but to control someone's movements or even cause them physical pain to say the least. Luckily for Serena, she didn't have to use her abilities to hurt anyone since she disliked doing it. Not only that but she also wouldn't do something unless she had no other possible choice but that. An added bonus was that she was immune to Finn's abilities with her music. Healing was something Serena felt absolutely proud of. It was no wonder she worked as a nurse in a hospital back in New York. Any patient could be in the worst of pains or wounds and Serena would heal them back in record time. Even most fatal ones. Of course, some wounds took more time than others to heal but she got the job done. Nothing satisfied her more than to see the happy look of the patients she looked after. A sincere 'thank you' was worth the invested time and energy. Many of her co-workers wondered what exactly she did in order to get them healthier faster. It baffled doctors and even the patients didn't comprehend what the blond did but they didn't protest either. Sadly for them, everything she did would have to stay a secret. To help even out her skills, she tried to learn a little self defense techniques though she failed most type of combats; she was able to even out with quite a lot of agility, endurance and speed. It was no surprise that when Finn and Serena met, they would grow as close as sisters would.

Taking notice of an adorable looking nightstand clock, she picked it up in hopes of getting one for Finn only to remember her disdain for them in the mornings…and love for breaking them. Just as soon as Serena picked it up, she placed it back down. Another item would be for the best. Perhaps something that wouldn't suffer a devastating one hit kill. Serena couldn't fix it even if she could. "Mm..I think that I should continue tomorrow. " Serena nodded in agreement with her own thoughts. For now it was enough and after grabbing something to eat, it was time to head back into the hotel room and sleep the rest of the night away. She hoped the next day it would be a little less hectic but if it was anything like New York City...she wouldn't be seeing that any time soon.


	3. Chapter 2 - Distant Memories in Paradise

{ You'll probably see a few chapters being updated at once..considering I have no internet and you know what happens when you don't have internet. YOU GET BORED. Since I don't have much to do, might as well keep writing to keep up. xD Sorry if the story goes on and on and on again. PERHAPS SOMEONE GETS MENTIONED JUST A TINY BIT IN THIS CHAPTER? Who knows~ Thank you for reading and enjoy~! }

Chapter II – Distant memories in paradise.

The rays of the warming sun began to slowly seep through the curtains engulfing the some-what cold room with warmth while bathing the empty walls with an orange-yellow glare. It was the mark of the new day and despite most people hating the mornings, Serena seemed to greet the start of the day with open arms and an open heart. She didn't know if it was her job that made her look forward to it or the beauty of each day that made it special…or perhaps a different cause all together but one thing she couldn't deny was how much she liked it contrary to her best friend who if it wasn't for working would love to be able to sleep the day away. Of course there was some days that Serena wished she could do the same however whenever she tried to do so, she simply couldn't. So why let the day go to waste?

She made her way off of the bed and into the small bathroom that was connected in the room to begin preparing. After an hour or two, Serena was on her way back outside for another interesting day. Off to get some breakfast and then the stores again in search of something interesting again. Walking for just a bit, she took notice of a peculiar entrance to what seemed to be a park. A mental note was made to stop by at a later time. Stopping short in front of a small outdoor vendor happily voicing out what she had to offer. From Dango to Strawberry Daifuku…Serena couldn't seem to resist the sweet call. Sure, they weren't breakfast items but Serena had been dying to give those a try. A little sugar a month keeps the doctor away. More like getting scolded by said doctor if they heard what she was having but it would have to stay a secret in the meantime. Buying a couple of items from the happy vendor and a bottle of water to even out the sweetness of what would be awaiting her, now it would be the perfect time to go to the nearby park she passed by. A small detour wouldn't be so bad after-all. Walking back, she took notice of the local paper being sold in front of one of the small shops. The image of the newspaper caught her attention almost immediately.

"Iron Man?" That guy was literally on everything that had to do with media. Just when you think you have seen the last of him...BAM. There he was again. Serena wondered what exactly the reason was for him being on the paper this time so quickly purchasing it, she kept moving. It didn't take much time to reach the park and noting that a few civilians were walking by, some in business suits and others with regular clothing. Taking notice of that, she deemed it perfect to enter. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she placed the paper next to her and dived into the small paper bag filled with the delicious goodness she would deem perfect for breakfast. Taking a bite into the strawberry treat, she let out a squeal of delight. "Mmm~! Heaven. This is freaking heaven!" It was simply perfect. Give her a little more time and she would have probably bursted into tears. Anyone walking by had a perplexed look on their faces but kept walking as if nothing had happened. Well, some things can't be hidden away in Serena's case. With a swig of water to cleanse her palette, Serena took the native newspaper and read curiously.

'_The start of a new suit? Leaked images point out the makings of a new prototype suit for Iron Man!' _Serena quietly read the front page while taking another bite of her 'breakfast'. These kinds of news would be something that a magazine would want, not a newspaper but she can't complain. "New suit?" She pondered what it would look like or what new items would be included in the new version…then again that man is literally drowning in rumors and practically anything that he would do would catch the media's attention for better or for worse. Who knows? Serena would remember to ask Finn about that when she returned back. Speaking of which, Serena needed to send a morning text to her. She always sent one even though she knew that the time zones were incredibly different. Serena knew that Finn would get it once she woke up so it would be just right. After sending out the text, she read the smaller articles before she finished consuming her meal. Taking the newspaper with her, the blond decided to move through the park and soak up its natural beauty. The Cherry Blossoms looked perfect and the gusts of wind couldn't have arrived any sooner. It shook the branches enough for the petals to fall down yet not strong enough to shake the tree in an alarming manner. How the petals gently moved towards the ground reminded her of winter.

_Winter._

One of the seasons she adored almost the same as spring and yet brought her just as much pain. One of the seasons that brings joy to children along with adults and yet relentless with its harsh weather conditions that most aren't able to withstand without proper preparation first. Where families get together to spend time with each other, reminiscing of wonderful past events and for Serena it was the season that everything she once knew and love was ruined forever.

"_Mama_..."

The beautiful mother of one who was very loving and devoted solely to her daughter. Highly experienced in the areas of natural medicine and the different ways of physical healing, she helped many travelers and locals alike whenever they needed help. It was no wonder that Serena had fallen in the same footsteps as her mother and from age 7 she began helping her when she needed it. It was the setting stone of what would be the blonde's profession in later years. Serena's father had died from natural causes when she was only 3. Memories of him were incredibly vague. She could barely remember how he looked like. He seemed to appear more of a silhouette than anything but one thing she always remembered of him was when he would play the piano. Perhaps this also sparked the love for music and general curiosity over the musical instruments. After Serena turned 10, her mother gave Serena a small silver chain with a light blue fox pendant attached to it inside a jewelry box for her birthday. It would be the last thing she would receive from her mother ever again.

"No..I can't. I can't think about that right now. " Serena exhaled loudly with a slight shake of her head. Painful memories were one of the few things the blond couldn't seem to heal. A permanent scar that could be hidden from the outside world but never forgotten. Those seemed to creep up when she was mostly alone so one way or another but right now being sad wouldn't be a good thing. She could have all the time in the world to reminisce. "Alright Serena." The blond patted her cheeks in an encouraging manner. "Time to keep moving. So much to find and getting nostalgic won't do anything! Besides..I still have to get those presents for Finn and a figurine or two for myself..Or maybe even a guy." With a small chuckle and a nod, she made her way out of the park and back to the streets now determined to find what she was searching for. Except that guy of course.

After a few hours, her day lightened up tremendously when Serena received a text message from Finn about her performance down in Psychotic Maniacs. A club they had attended quite a few times in the past whenever they needed the night out. It was amazing that they contacted her and not only that but seemed to enjoy the music she had. This could definitely be the right moment where she'd shoot up to stardom. Serena wished she could be there for the spectacular moment but sending a lengthy text about having fun and making it the best experience possible along with doing the best she can was the only thing Serena was able to do. Who knows? She might get called back for a second performance and that's what the blond hoped. After-all. Her best friend deserved it and Serena would do what she can to support her all the way through.


	4. Chapter 3 - Meditation and Intuition

{ Ello and thank you for getting this far~ I hope I haven't made everyone bored up to now. ;3; This one would be another boring chapter but by chapter 4, everything starts getting interesting..I think..I hope. THANK YOU AND ENJOY. ;u;}

Chapter III – Meditation and Intuition.

"Finny! There's so much cute stuff I think I'm going to explode! EEK! I CANT TAKE IT. Lol! xD"

There wasn't a response to the text that Serena had sent out a few hours ago however she understood the reasons as to why there wasn't one. Not only did Finn had to more than likely work at the music shop but she had to prepare for that show pending at the club. The time-zones were also a killer. She was sure that she at least read it so it was a good thing. Her escapade that day finally paid off when she found a few good cute chibi souvenirs and a best-friend like item. Almost as if it was a best-friend bracelets but in key-chain form. It would be a meaningful and colorful addition to the 7 keys already there from the front door to the apartment. Serena had a good laugh whilst she bought the key-chains remembering back to the reason why they had 7 of them in the first place. Finn was too paranoid and demanded more locks claiming that 3 weren't enough until 7 was the perfect number. Serena knew that they both needed it considering how easy it could be to break into the apartment when they weren't there but the paranoid friend's reactions to why they needed it ended up in at least an hour and a half of explanation…and laughter until it was decided.

It was late and Serena deemed it would be the perfect moment to go to sleep considering it was almost midnight. Shutting the phone off, she bid the world goodnight until the next day. Sure enough morning arrived no too sooner than the other day and Serena was around and about once more. She had the rest of the days to relax and figure out what to do but for now the blond decided that meditating would be nice. Serena wasn't too fond of going out every single day to party and get drunk. She didn't even drink for that matter which most people found a surprise. The alcohol was just too strong and the burning sensation didn't sit too well with her. She'd much rather drink water or any soda to alleviate the thirst whilst dancing the night away. Besides, having to work sometimes in the morning with patients wouldn't be such a good idea to clock in buzzed.

"Well there isn't much I could use but it's pretty quiet so that's a good thing." Serena looked around curiously, trying to find at least something comfortable to sit on. The room itself is not very big so she settled for sitting on the bed. It was that or the floor and if room service would see her, they might think something is wrong. As long as there is peace and quiet, she would have to make the best of it. Moving the curtain of the window nearby, made the room turn much brighter from the sun's light. The day seemed calm and skies were as clear as could be. Quickly taking a sit in the center of the bed, Serena crossed her legs in an Indian style position and placed her hands above her knees.

'_Inhale..Exhale..Inhale..Exhale.._' Serena chanted in her head whilst closing her eyes until her breathing became even enough to stop and she was met with nothing but silence. It helped her hone her abilities to heal and communicate with the other skills she had considering it took much of her concentration and without it; she wouldn't be able to heal as precisely nor speak telepathically easily. Meditation also worked whenever she felt troubled. The previous day had brought her some memories she didn't really want to remember again causing an internal disruption and it could prove more troublesome for her in the future. It would be better to deal with it whenever it appeared rather than leaving it for last. This was something she couldn't bug Finn with because it was something very delicate. Speaking about it over the phone didn't seem to be a good idea especially now that Finn had that performance, Serena couldn't possibly talk about it. This was Finn's time to shine. The meditation session had lasted about two hours or so, giving her sufficient time to re-find her balance and just in time before room service had rung the door. "One moment please!" Serena spoke in Japanese as she made her way off of the bed. She had to admit that the time she spent meditating helped her muscles relax as well. All in all it wasn't such a bad idea..Or so she thought.

_Thump._

_Thump._

**Crash.**

"O-OW!" The moment her feet touched the ground, the cramps had suddenly gripped her muscles, causing a not so glorious fall to the ground. Luckily she had enough time to not fall on her head but her knees and elbows took most of the blow against the carpet. Not. Pleasant. She..would have to fix that later on. "Geez..Now I remember why I didn't meditate so often..or at least do it near a carpeted area.." She grumbled in a low yet pained tone while struggling to get back up. Her walk now slightly limp, Serena made it to the door without anymore mishaps and the server had the small cart filled with different covered plates on them. A thank you was exchanged and once the worker was gone, she was able to close the door and get rid of the new bothersome scrapes she received. Serena began to concentrate her energy down to her right hand until a soft pale light blue energy engulfed it. A gentle smile appeared on her lips as she placed her hand ever so slightly over the scraped skin in her left elbow letting the light cover it until it was fully healed. She then proceeded to her both knees and then switched her energy to her left hand in order to get the right elbow. Every time she had a chance to use her powers, the healing light itself always felt warm. It was a comforting sensation to say the least. Feeling completely better she nodded. "Ha! This session kinda helped me. I just have to practice a little more so I don't have to use my hands to heal myself." She said thinking out loud with an attentive expression laced on her face. Serena knew that her powers needed a lot of work and there was so much potential to reach. For now it would do though. Lunch was there and it wouldn't be a good thing to let that go to waste.

A colorful plate filled with plenty different kinds of native Japanese treats made it almost too cute to eat. Hunger would be the stronger force and with little effort the plate would be empty within 15 minutes. There was an elegant empty glass and next to it a medium sized container with what seemed to be juice. Just as soon as Serena reached out for the empty glass, it cracked. The noise that emanated from the crack wasn't a good one and the fracture was quite large. Almost as if someone had hit it. She was almost sure she wasn't the cause of it since she didn't even touch it. Serena felt her heart drop and concern overwhelmed her body. It was things like these that would get Serena's attention instantly. Intuition was something the blond believed within the depths of her soul and a perfect glass suddenly cracking without merit isn't a mistake. Perception was essential in prevention. Once she was concerned, there was nothing that would stop her from feeling better until she would be there to witness that everything was indeed okay, whatever it may be. This time it was no different. She reached for her phone and made extra sure to send her best friend a new text asking if her performance went well and if everything was alright but then Serena remembered that due to the time-zones, Finn must have already gone to bed. "Darn..Well I do hope that everything's alright..I'm sure she'll text me in the morning." That thought alone would be the only thing keeping her sane for the final days left in Japan.


	5. Chapter 4 - Fears into Reality

{Here we go~ Chapter 4. I think that from here on out, we'll have some interesting chapters and all of that good stuff. I hope that it is of your interest! Thank you for reading up to now and enjoy!}

Chapter IV – Fears into Reality.

"Please don't forget that I love you and don't get home just yet alright_?_"

How long has it been since Serena received that message? From the timestamp on the text, it happened in the timeframe of her being asleep. She wasn't able to get back to it quickly or at least as fast as she would have liked to. How long was Serena looking at the screen of her phone, reading the text since she realized it arrived? She couldn't possibly tell. Could this be a coincidence? Thoughts of the broken glass crossed through her mind. Finn made no mention of how her performance went or anything of the sort. They would often say that they loved each other from time to time when they were apart but this time it didn't feel right. Who would write a text like that? Especially when Finn expressed not to return back home yet. Serena's birthday wasn't near so it can't be a surprise or anything. Nothing made sense and the text that Serena had sent wasn't answered at all. It didn't make anything easy and her heart felt like it was about to explode; senses overflowing her being with anxiety and concern.

'Don't get home just yet alright?' Serena repeated in her head trying to make it seem that it wasn't as serious as she feared it would be. Sadly she wasn't able to convince herself about that because who could? It wasn't about pride in being correct or having confirmation that what she felt is true but this is her best friend. She'd much rather have Finn make fun of her for being over-caring than something bad happening. "I..I can't stay here any longer." Her soft voice trailed on, resonating inside the silenced room. "I have to go back home. I'm sorry Finn..I can't accept what you are asking me." If anyone would have overheard Serena, they would believe that she was speaking to someone or at least using her phone to do so. The next steps were to properly store her clothing along with other items inside the suit-case and check out after calling in for a taxi. The trip would be long and draining but it didn't matter. She had to reach New York City if it was the last thing she did.

For her luck, she was able to change her plane ticket sooner than her official departure and against her friend's wishes, Serena was on her way back home. She prayed that everything was alright. For now, besides watching the news inside the small screen in front of her inside of the plane, praying would be the only thing she could do. The plane ride was difficult both mentally and physically. Her muscles ached for a good stretch and her stomach for some food. Serena drifted into unconsciousness from time to time during the ride due to exhaustion but there would be no complaining in part of the blond. There was no time to waste. The landing into the JFK International Airport was smooth and on the way to the baggage claim, Serena was able to take a glance at the one of the televisions but this time in one of the airport's restaurants. The news was on however there was nothing alarming in them. The weather forecast seemed to be pretty good this week. Could it be that she was mistaken..? It's too late for that now. She had nowhere else to go but home. Claiming her luggage was as slow as ever. Nothing has really changed..so far. The taxi-ride expensive yet efficient hasn't changed either. The long ride was over and standing in front of the building felt somewhat…eerie. No cars going down the street. No alarm going off from the slightest of noises, heck. Not even the chirps of the birds could be heard. Everything was just silent. As if someone had muted the whole area. It almost made the dragging sound of the suit-case up the stairs sound improper. It was already night-time but still. The silence was just extremely weird. Standing in front of the front door to the apartment, Serena grabbed the door knob, she turned it instinctively to check if it would open and it yielded quite easily. This was definitely not a good sign. Finn would always close the locks on the door whether she would be working or in the apartment. Always. That was something that she wouldn't just forget. Who would after wanting 7 locks? Serena pushed the door carefully and moved her belongings inside before she made any advances.

'What..happened to the apartment—' The shared home was a complete disaster inside however her thoughts were cut short when Serena found white bandage, now soiled with dried blood. Her heart sank immediately. This amount of blood couldn't be just an accident. Was her friend hurt? Was she dead..? These thoughts had to stop. Her small fist clenched the bandage and walked forward. The apartment was a total mess. The couch was broken and the television was left on. Placing her cellphone on one of the tables, she would fully notice her surroundings. There was so much ruined, she couldn't possibly imagine what had happened. Whatever it was..there was definitely a large struggle. Quickly, Serena ran to Finn's room only to see her bed sheets soiled with dried blood as well. There were no coherent thoughts at all. The amount of blood and knowing that girl was nowhere in sight, scared the blond entirely. Serena moved towards her own room and it seemed pristine enough. It felt eerie that everything was left just the same way she left it while everything else wasn't.

A sudden loud voice erupted from the living room which increased Serena's anxiety to an all time high. Quietly moving away from her room, Serena made her way cautiously towards the room. A few steps were taken until Finn and the unknown person came into Serena's line of vision. He was much taller than her and Finn. He was pacing back and forth with anger. Both of them were covered in dirt. His clothing was strange but soon she would realize that strange was an understatement.

"F-Finn?" Serena called out in a somewhat strained tone. She cursed the fact that no matter how loud she wanted to speak, most of the time her voice deceived her and projected itself much lower than expected. Finn's attention was caught almost instantly. She seemed extremely distraught and covered in so much dirt along with cuts. What the hell happened? Surely this man had something to do with it. His hand was clamped against Finn's arm almost afraid of letting her go but fear wasn't it..his body language was laced with dominance; Power and control. Jet black hair with even stranger looking blue eyes than the blonde's. Those crystal like orbs..They were cold, calculating and merciless. Just one gaze into his own and Serena felt her soul shrivel down to nothing. Despite the fear that was slowly gripping her senses, Serena tried to get into his mind but she was immediately blocked. This was certainly no ordinary man. This was the first time something like this happened and this alarmed Serena even more. Having limited strength..it wouldn't take long for someone to overpower her into submission.

Breaking into Finn's mind was even easier than before considering the stress that the girl must have gone through already. Her voice emanated inside of each other's minds with distraught.

'_FINN! Who is that man behind you?! Why are you covered in cuts?! What is going on?_'

'_Cuts?_' Finn's voice resonated inside of Serena's mind clearly to which she responded with a nod. Serena watched her best friend's actions carefully also giving the controlling male slight glances but he didn't seem to notice them. Serena's attention was brought back to the wounded friend as she spoke again.

'_I-I… I must have been cut during the fight they had. I didn't realize…_'

'_They?_' Serena immediately looked at the black haired man and in return, he locked gazes with her. His cold; sinister eyes accompanied by an ever-growing grin. It absolutely sent shivers down her spine. This guy was the living embodiment of creepy and she didn't like it one bit. His cold glare was still present however he lowered himself closer to Finn as he spoke in a whispered tone. "Now now Finn, don't tell me you aren't going to introduce us?" Still inside of Finn's mind, Serena was able to hear his words precisely. His accent was a little bizarre. Then again, what ISN'T bizarre about him? One thing the blond could bet on was that he wasn't from around here.

"Let her go!" Serena's tone was firm and direct. She didn't care who this guy was or where he came from. She felt her small hands ball into a tight fist, gripping the bloodied bandage in the process even more. "This must be your dear friend." She heard the male speaking again in his calm yet calculating voice. Finn was in shock, asking him how he knew but before she was able to finish her sentence, he laughed and responded that she confirmed it for him.

'_Has he hurt you?_' Serena's voice became even more serious. '_Well...Yeah._' Resentment pooled inside of her. This guy was going to pay for what he did. Without missing a beat, Serena responded back with a plan. She would distract him while Finn ran but before she was able to finish, the fearful friend cut her off, expressing that she didn't know what mind abilities he had and that her powers didn't work on him. '_But how.._' Her chest felt completely compressed with an invisible pain.

Despair..

Serena's gasp hitched inside of her throat especially when his lips parted to speak once more.

_"So tell me Finn. Is Serena worth more to you than your own brother? Or do you plan to stand and watch idly as she dies as well?"_

Why…Why did it feel so hard to breathe..?


	6. Chapter 5 - Cruel Fate

{ Here we have chapter 5 which means more rambling! Yay~ -Sobs- 8'D As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!}

Chapter V – Cruel Fate.

"What?" The soiled bandage slipped off of the female's grip. Finn's eyes connected with Serena's before the captive friend's awareness was switched to the black haired male. "Perhaps we are more alike than you think." His tone was laced sinisterly. Suddenly Finn began to struggle against his grip. "N-NO. I'm nothing like you! Nothing!" The male proved much stronger, pinning both of her arms against her body. His face seemed to be enjoying her misery.

"Finn!" Serena moved quickly in hopes of helping Finn however the floorboard creaked catching the attention of her. "No!" The blond halted immediately. Finn's fiery hues were locked against his cold icy gaze. "Don't move Serena. Don't do anything." This was escalating fast and Serena feared for the worst. Serena couldn't fight. No matter how many classes she took; even for self-defense it wasn't useful. Her true nature was gentler and this was a situation that demanded strong action. Healing was of no use right now. She couldn't even break into his mind to at least control him enough for her to run away. Hopelessness was evident. Almost as if someone had grabbed Serena's neck, adding slow torturous pressure until she could no longer stay conscious.

He inched closer to Finn and spoke about her helping him and Finn fearfully rejecting his requests. No, they were more than requests. They were his commands for her and Serena was left in the middle to witness this all. Their conversation went back and forth between his calmness and her hysteria. She thought of throwing herself however her friend firmly didn't want that and if he could grab Finn like that, who knows what he would do to the blond. Finn was afraid..She probably wouldn't run and it would make everything worse. 'What the hell could I even do!?' Serena thought with anger and frustration. What use could she have if she can't even fight? Their voices seemed to drown in the background as her attention switched to the television coverage of some sort of altercation. All of the blood seemed to have rushed out of her face. 'W-What the—' Serena desperately began to call Finn telepathically however she didn't respond.

"FINN!" Finally her attention was caught and she turned towards Serena's direction as the blond pointed towards the screen. "Oh God Finn, what..." The eerie silence enveloped the room right after Serena spoke.

". . .Reports have come in from the hospital that he is in critical care. We are not sure of his current condition or the extent of his wounds. Police report the scene was gruesome and his wounds extensive."

The scenes were changing between the crowd, government owned vehicles like police cars and ambulances. Suddenly it changed to a tall male with black clothing and a black eye-patch to match. "An agent from S.H.I.E.L.D has reported the two suspects to be incredibly dangerous. They report they have obtained audio evidence from the scene." Serena placed her petite hand over her mouth trying to hide the gasp as the camera changed to Iron Man, yelling at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, looking furious. Two other members from S.H.I.E.L.D. walked up to him and appeared to be restraining him before the camera switched back to the reporter."Iron Man engaged one of the suspects, whose identity is still unknown. However, Agent Fury reported that Finn Fairheart may be an accomplice to the crime, and is still on the loose." Finn got very defensive and Serena knew that she had a good reason for that. This guy is holding her captive. How could they not know!? '_Finn, please tell me what's going on. Please!_' Serena's voice emanated once more however her friend didn't respond.

"Agent Fury is now giving a briefing on the situation." The television seemed to interrupt any thoughts that Finn could have had.

"We have just confirmed from the victim of this attack, that Finn Fairheart is indeed one of the perpetrators. Unfortunately, the victim, Dustan Fairheart, did not make it. Our deepest condolences are sent to him and his loved ones. This heinous crime will be brought to justice. Please be aware of your surroundings, and call the police immediately if you see this woman. " This was enough. Serena has had enough of everyone attacking Finn. How the hell could they have said the things that they had when they don't even know what this creep is doing!? This was absolutely outrageous. Serena's anger was evident in her facial features. She stared at the screen with such intensity that it turned off. Her powers had done this however if it didn't turn off when it did, she would have decimated it. "Don't you see, all you have to do it come with me. You are their enemy now."

He wants Finn to break. He wants her to submit to his commands but the blond would be sure not to allow it.

'_Finn. I don't know what has happened, but I know you would never do anything like that. We're going to escape from him, and them. We'll prove you innocent! I'm going to distract him, and you grab my phone and run._' Serena spoke to her with confidence and strength as her cerulean orbs gazed at her phone and nodded. He inched closer to Finn again trying to convince her almost as if she had no other choice however she did. Serena would be damn sure to get him away from her. '_Finn, if you go with him, then there will be no way to prove your innocence! Please! I'll be fine! Like he said, help will be here soon! I promise!_' The sirens began to wail in the distance and getting louder as they approached the apartment. Everything went fairly fast and Finn was able to escape the guy's grip. Serena instinctively grabbed Finn's hands in a supportive manner as they shared a few more words. His own were laced with ridicule and his grin didn't seem to escape his lips. Arrogant bastard he was. The blonde's hearing was completely overtaken by the loud sirens. Just as her grip tightened against Finn's petite hands, the door was opened brutally by what seemed to be a SWAT team. Fully armored and weapons at hand. The blond gasped in surprise; her vision blur uncharacteristically.

"GET DOWN."

Serena could only wish that everything was a dream. Reality was just too cruel.


	7. Chapter 6 - The help that wasn't helpful

{ANOTHER RAMBLING CHAPTER? Here we go! Thank you for reading and enjoy!~}

Chapter VI – Help that made everything worse.

Just as soon as the police officer ordered for everyone to get down, the unknown male struck the unknowing man out cold. Without a moment's hesitation the rain of bullets began. A loud screech erupted from both of the girls as they went towards the ground trying to find suitable cover from danger. Everything felt so surreal, all Serena had in mind was to escape safely and soundly however reality was much stronger and she knew that it wouldn't. With all of the noise, the telepathic connection Serena had with Finn was cut off. Who would even concentrate when so much is going on at once and at such a fast pace? Finn seemed to have been given something by the black haired intruder but Serena didn't pay too much attention to it for she was more preoccupied with the policemen however those concerns were switched to fear. All of those who had the misfortune to step inside of the apartment were dealt with. Lying down in the ground like a pile like ragdolls. Serena staggered upwards to find balance; completely stunned at the full sight of the fallen men. Were they all dead? This man..killed them!?

She couldn't seem to find a proper life pulse on them before she was sent back down to the ground from a powerful force. The wall was exploded from the outside, exposing them all to the eye-blinding light and the shouts of officers. The darkness of the sky could be slightly made out however someone could be clearly seen in the middle of it all. The small gasp lodged itself in her throat fumbling with her words. "It's…It's Captain America!" Her friend soon followed with the same level of shock. If Captain America was here..Who else could have possibly made it over there as well? Finn was in a lot of danger even if the help arrived. Serena only hoped that they would take the intruder down long enough to explain that Finn had nothing to do with him.

The stranger wasted no time releasing his first attack after Captain America's appearance causing a great battle between the two. Finn and Serena must have thought the same thing in that instance, as they both ran into Finn's room which was also destroyed from the earlier blast. At least they would be able to find a way to escape from their fight and perhaps from the whole situation entirely. Sadly those thoughts were also ruined for a suited woman with crimson hair stood in front of the two friends, a gun in each hand. A squeak escaped from Serena's lips from the sudden appearance. They sure knew how to reach someone without getting noticed until it was too late. "Finn Fairheart, drop your weapon now and release the girl. I will shoot." The right hand of the serious woman lowered to Finn's right hand. Serena didn't have a chance to notice what Finn had for she was more busy trying to convince the new-comer of her friend's innocence. Stepping forward, Serena raised her hand quickly in defense. "Please! She's not hurting me! She's inno—" Another loud blast had made an even bigger opening in the apartment, causing more debris to fly all over the place. The distraction proved to be more than what they had anticipated.

The unknown red-head gripped Serena's arm with such force and threw herself along with the blond out of the open edifice. "FINN!" Serena screamed as loud as she could, feeling the air rush out of her lungs from the fall. The blond closed her eyes in fear of such a great height. The landing was much graceful than what she had predicted. "Are you alright!?" The red-head spoke in a somewhat loud tone considering the sirens would have drowned out her voice had she said it any lower. Serena immediately responded with frustration. "You are attacking the wrong person! Finn had nothing—" The blond defended her friend rather than to answer the woman's question. "Finn Fairheart is a wanted criminal." She answered shortly and sweet to the point. Before Serena had a chance to respond back, the agent had already left and making her way back into the building. Serena had attempted to return to the building as well however two of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were around her had stopped the advances. "P-Please! You have to let me go! Finn is innocent!" The black suited men ignored her pleas. Serena's aggravation lead to re-connecting back into Finn's mind once more. '_Finn! They- They won't listen to me! I don't know why! I'm sorry!' _She said with great concern.'_It's okay! We'll . . .We'll figure something out!_' Finn responded back however her voice seemed faded. No doubt her telepathic powers were never fully good with communicating with people far away from her. The distance between Finn and Serena didn't seem like much but it was difficult. The most important part was that Serena was able to speak with her friend and hear her. Once Serena was connected inside of someone's mind, she could hear their thoughts and even hear what they listened to. This time it was no exception. Despite the distance, Serena heard loud steps; heavy breathing and a racing heart. Finn..Finn was running away. Running to save her own life.

"Ma'am! Ma'am you have to stop resisting! We can't let you go back in there!" One of the agents exasperated trying to control the blond. "No! Stop and let me go!" Serena tried to fight against the people holding her back however they were much stronger than her. Struggling was all she could muster. After hearing a shooting near-by Finn's direction. That woman is the cause. She just knew it. '_Why are they shooting me?!_ _I haven't hurt anyone!_' Finn screamed inside of Serena's head, causing a small wince from Finn's sudden thought. _'I don't know!_ ' Serena was now desperate. She didn't want to reach up to this point but they lead her with no choice. It was too late and there was no turning back now. '_I'll try to stop her!_' Serena exclaimed before making another connection with the red-head without breaking contact with Finn. Luckily the woman wasn't too far from her so it was almost easy. All it took was one moment to take over and that was all Serena needed. The blond had closed her eyes in full concentration, stopping the struggle between the two men.

The sirens and screaming seemed to be fading only leaving Finn's thoughts and the woman's. Luckily she had practiced having numerous telepathic links at the hospital, tapping into her co-worker's minds multiple times with more than three people at one time. Serena learned how to differentiate who was who and how to contact them separately without breaking the link between all of them nor having the others hear on what one was thinking. It took time but it was something that she mastered however Serena never wanted to inflict any pain to anyone. This woman would be the few to get a taste of it. Right before she went to pull the trigger, Serena had stopped her movements completely. Had Serena been anyone evil, she would have cut off the air intake to the woman's lungs completely causing a rather painful death. Instead she choose to freeze her movements completely. 'W-What the—' The lady exclaimed in her mind as she struggled against Serena without knowing it. She heard the woman's heart race with panic and uncertainty. This was the reason why the girl didn't like using her powers however she was left with no other alternative. She then heard some items dropping in the distance. Breaching Finn's link, Serena spoke once more. '_Did you run?_' '_No, I knocked her guns away!_' A frustrated grumble escaped whilst her teeth chewed down her delicate lower lip. '_FINN! NOW they have a reason to shoot you!_' She claimed with complete certainty. She had to run, not knock down the weapons! If there was any way of proving her innocence, it would be more difficult since she kinda attacked one of the agents.

The woman began to struggle against Serena's hold and for a slight moment, she was winning. Hearing inside of Finn's mind, she was able to hear a distant cry of pain. The more she ran, the connection kept getting lost. '_Finn! You have to do something!_' Sadly it was too late for she was struck down. '_I-I can't! It hurts too much!_' The pain was shared for Serena felt it as well. Her best friend was hurting and Serena had enough. '_I have to..stop her!_' The strained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent spoke with urgency but it was too late. She wouldn't touch Finn ever. The blond concentrated and made the woman kneel in sheer pain. Serena only had tap into her pain receptors and the rest would play out for itself. It was enough to take care of the woman. Noticing the male on top of one of the buildings relentless in shooting his arrows, there was something she had to do. He was the only one close enough for her however establishing a link would require her total concentration. She had to break Finn's connection along with the agent in order to stop the man with the bow. His body froze and struggled to move. She couldn't reconnect anymore with Finn and panic filled Serena's senses. The agents that held Serena began to pull her away as a safety protocol. This was the worst that could have happened. She no longer knew what happened and there was nothing that could be done anymore. Their constant screaming caused her to lose the connection she had with the unknown male and it was as far as she could go.

'Finn..please get away..please. ' Serena pleaded in her own mind, hoping that somehow Finn got away.


	8. Chapter 7 - This is just the beginning

{ Hello everyone and thank you for taking your time to read this story! 8D I am planning on re-visiting all of my previous chapters soon in hopes of fixing them just a bit. However I am open to suggestions or anything you might have to say! 8D Don't be shy alright? I swear I am a nice girl. ;u;

Do all of your fancy stuff. Review, fav and follow and all of that jazz. Also, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~}

Chapter VII – This is just the beginning.

Never had Serena experienced so much screaming in her life before. Even when working in a hospital, she had yet to hear so many orders being barked out at once and what seemed to be an endless sea of uniformed agents and policemen alike scrambling around the building complex almost desperately searching around. Serena was sure that they were still searching for Finn and the unknown male however their disapproving faces told more than words could. Surely they made their escape hopefully somewhere away from harm. It was frustrating enough that the people who are suppose to protect the good were after someone innocent and that Finn had to rely on someone with not so good intentions to find safety from any danger. There was no way that the blond could escape from them either. By the looks of it, they were far from being done with her.

"O-Oii! Let me go already! You are hurting my arms!" Serena called out, still struggling but both men weren't even paying attention except pulling her away to what seemed to be a patrol car. "What sir?" One of the uniformed men spoke through what seemed like a small microphone connected to an ear piece. Serena stopped the one-sided argument and gazed curiously at him, trying to figure out exactly what was going on now. That must be some powerful headset for him to hear whoever was speaking to him on the other side, considering how loud their surroundings were. "Understood sir. I'll make sure she won't leave." He affirmed to what seemed to be an order from a higher authority. "W-What do you mean you won't let me leave!? Another protest was made by the petite girl yet this time it wasn't one-sided. "Ma'am. I can't let you leave. It's not going to happen." A noticeably loud exhale was heard from the man. He wished he had to do something else than to deal with Serena. Thoughts ran through her mind of what would happen to her now. She had a feeling she won't be able to get much rest tonight.

One of the men opened the vehicle's door and let Serena sit on the backseat. Her legs still hung out of the door but after standing for quite some time, it was a temporary relief. One of the men walked away completely while the other just moved away from her for a short time. It was certain that he didn't want Serena to listen what he had to say. "The girl is still here with me." The man grew quiet for a few moments before hesitation struck. "Is that alright..? I mean..it won't—" He looked at Serena before exhaling. Whatever he was being told was something he didn't seem too fond of. "Yes, sir." And with that, what-ever order given was accepted albeit against the man's will. Walking back to the Serena, He peered over her speaking somewhat loudly. "You are coming with me to the ambulance." Serena looked at him quizzically from the moment approached her. "Ambulance? But I'm not hurt.." Serena showed her arms and hands at him so that he would see that she didn't have any damage. The man shook his head before speaking again. "Ma'am, its common procedure. You have to come with me." Again? Serena glared at the man. An order was an order. She was a nurse, not a cop so if this was a regular protocol, there wasn't much she could do. Luckily she wasn't injured so she would be able to leave as soon as they were over with the check up. A little dirty here and there but that's about it. "Fine. Just don't grab my arm again like you did before. You are too rough." The agent rolled his eyes before moving out of the way, letting Serena have the chance to get out of the car. In doing so, the man _gently _held on to the girl's arm in direction to the ambulance.

It was safe to say that there were at least four to five ambulances from what she could see. Some had people outside whilst others were inside of their vehicles. The agent pulled Serena towards an ambulance of his choice. Other than the bed that was in the middle of the ambulance, two men were inside; one dressed in white and the other was what seemed to be another agent. He didn't seem to be hurt from what Serena could see but the paramedic was a little nervous. The man that held on to Serena let her go and she stood in front of the other two guys awaiting some sort of command to follow. "Please come in and sit down." The paramedic ordered her with a caring tone. 'Finally someone who seemed nice.' She thought to herself. His arm stretched out enough for Serena to hold on and climb up. Once she was inside, she sat down at the foot of the small bed. The stare that the agent was giving her inside of the ambulance was making Serena extremely uncomfortable. "Are you hurt?" The paramedic asked as he inspected Serena's dirty arms. She shook her head lightly. "No. I'm alright, really!" She smiled sincerely. The man looked at her returning the smile.

The agent looked at the medic and as soon as their eyes met, the agent gave him a simple nod. A small sigh escaped the medic's lips as he gently pulled on Serena's arm. He inspected it closely before speaking. "You have a few scratches here. Let me get you some antibiotics." Serena tilted her head as he shifted slightly, reaching out for a small shelf with medicine but not letting go of her arm. "What..? But I was sure that—A-Ack!" She yelled as the agent grabbed Serena's shoulders with force and pushed her against the bed. The girl struggled as best as she could but he proved to be much stronger. He held her down with little effort, applying pressure to make sure that she wouldn't get away. "What are you doing!? Get off of me!" Serena screamed with resentment; fearing that he would hurt her when suddenly she felt a sharp like pain on her forearm. Her eyes closed in discomfort and the pain subsided rather quickly. The effects of whatever was injected were almost immediate. Within seconds her movements began to feel lethargic; her body getting heavier, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. Her lips parted but she didn't have the strength to speak. It took approximately 30 seconds or so for her body to stop moving completely. The world that surrounded her faded into cold darkness. "I'm sorry.." The guilty paramedic frowned, placing her hand next to her body as the uniformed man moved off of her. She was sound asleep. "She's in no danger now." He looked at the agent and turned away after he spoke. It seemed that he had no choice but to cooperate with the armed man. His arms snaked their way under the girl, picking her up with confidence and moving out of the ambulance to their next set destination.

Surely enough it would take around an hour or so before Serena was safely transported inside the flying aircraft carrier, Helicarrier. She was placed inside the infirmary and tied down to the bed as she was still fast asleep. She wouldn't be moving for another few hours and when she did, she would be in one place until the Director felt otherwise. "Agent Barton, report." The man with the short brown hair pressed two of his fingers against the headset to speak. He was outside one of the infirmary doors; where Serena was being held inside. "One of the agents who had brought the girl here, placed her inside of the infirmary and strapped her down." He walked up towards the door and peered through the glass window. "She's still asleep, sir." The man on the other side listened carefully before giving his order. "I_'ll activate the camera inside of the room to keep a close eye on her. Make sure she doesn't escape._""Got it." Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye removed his fingers away from the headpiece and kept looking through the glass window just a little longer. Her face looked peaceful; her lips slightly parted although her breathing didn't seem forced. Her seemingly pale skin was contrasted by the dirt speckled on her face and arms. Not to mention on her clothes. He wondered if tying her down was the right thing to do. She almost seemed.._frail_. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he turned around and moved away from the door just enough to get away from the window's view.

It would take a few hours until consciousness slowly began to make its way back causing a few delayed grunts from the blond. Sure enough the drug that she was given was propofol. She had just a little understanding of how her patients felt when they woke up from it. She tried to move her hand to cover her eyes from the strong light that hung above her however she couldn't. Both her arms were tied down to the simple looking bed; bound by two thick white belts. The drowsiness was gradually wearing off but it didn't help her because she was getting scared. Rape. Torture. All of possible negative thoughts someone could think of, were being thought of. "W-What the..What is going on!?" She looked around not only checking her new environment but to see if someone was inside of the small room. The bed had an angle to it so it seemed like Serena was sitting up. What appeared to be a wall behind her was made of steel, with quite large holes in it. Behind it, she managed to see a small sink along with a toilet which was also made out of steel. Privacy was obviously not wanted here. Right next to her there was a small tray with a steel jug and a metal cup. There seemed to like the metal theme going on inside of the room. The door had some sort of electronic lock on it and the window was big. Her clothes were on so that was a good sign for her. Her body didn't ache in what she deemed private so that was also a good sign. The bed had neither pillows nor a bed sheet. It was just the bed. Where ever she was, they were sure as hell cheap.

"Sir, the girl is waking up. What should we do?" One of the female's spoke as she stood up, calling the attention of the leader. He wasted no time in giving out a strict order. "Keep an eye on her and make sure to report anything strange that she might do." The male with the eye-patch spoke confidently. "Understood." The woman returned back into her original seat and remained watching Serena via a camera installed inside of the room. The man wanted to let Hawkeye know however he was sure that he would take notice soon enough. The team of agents who had gone directly in to search of Finn; discounting a few were all sitting around an oval like table. The same table seemed to have some sort of flat screen installed and each member had a chance to watch the same as the earlier woman did before letting the man know. "So who is she again?" One of the men spoke whilst watching the struggling girl inside of the room. "She is one of Finn Fairheart's friends, Captain." Nick Fury spoke to Captain America—Steve Rogers, effectively answering his question. "Is it alright to have drugged and tied her up in the infirmary like that?" He sounded sincerely worried about her. Even if she was a friend of someone they were searching for. He was glad that she had awakened though seeing her tied down like an animal didn't sit well with him. Particularly when being was drugged in order to transport her to the Helicarrier. "We had no other choice but to do so." He trailed on as the Captain looked up. "We didn't know how dangerous she could be and I wasn't going to risk finding that out." Captain America knew exactly what he meant. It was unfortunate it had to be this way but the safety of everyone was their primary objective besides finding the fugitives. Before Nick had a chance to speak again, the crimson haired female interjected. "The only information we have of her is that she is Fairheart's friend?" The Russian agent; Natasha Romanoff looked at the man, waiting for an answer. "No. It's not the only thing. We have a bit more of information about her though it isn't entirely finished."

"Like..?"

" Besides the profile that we have of not just Fairheart but of this girl, I sent Agent Barton to watch her movements just in case she acted out." The eye-patched male responded vaguely. The woman raised an eyebrow inquisitively. This time it was Steve's turn to interrupt. "We were all under the impression that Miss Fairheart was our target. Why watch her friend? Is she dangerous as well?" He didn't seem to understand quite well why. Sure, Serena was her friend but they weren't informed about her existence until now. Then again, Fury didn't really say anything until it was necessary..or demanded of. It seemed that Hawkeye knew about it. Captain America wondered who else knew. For sure the red-headed agent had no idea either.

With a few button presses, Serena's entire profile was displayed in front of everyone like a hologram. With a photograph of her smiling brightly, almost every detail was shown beside it. A few details were missing whether it is intentional or not.

_Name: Serena Cosmos_

_Age: Unknown._

_Place of Birth: Buffalo, N.Y._

_Hair Color: Blond._

_Eye color: Blue._

_Weight: 115 Lbs._

_Height: 5'5"._

_Marital Status: Single_

_Current Address: Address no longer exists._

_Current workplace: Mount Faith Hospital_

_Current occupation: Full time Nurse._

_Abilities: _

_Suspected to have some sort of skills; still under investigation._

_The subject is very close to Finn Fairheart. No close relatives were found. She has been living a few years with Fairheart and has been working in Mount Faith Hospital for around 5 years._

_* All investigations are not complete. Any data may be subjected to change at any time including any new additions._

Everyone who was near the table was reading over the blonde's profile with attention. Perhaps any other questions about her were halted for now. "Please excuse me while I have a word with her." No one answered back and only watched as he disappeared through one of the metallic doors and their gazes quickly switched back to the screen at the table; The live footage of Serena inside of the infirmary.

Serena's heart raced not only because of how silent everything was but the belts didn't seem to budge at all. She could feel how tightly they were around her delicate wrists. Had they put the belts any tighter, the blood would be restricted. No doubt this would leave a mark she won't soon forget. Serena wanted to desperately scream but she felt that is she did, it would bring her more trouble than what she already was in. A few small beeps resonated outside of the room as Hawkeye began to unlock the door with a special code. Serena watched intently at the man who stood behind the glass window, glancing back at her. His hair was a medium toned brown, whilst his eyes were too far away to notice the color. From what Serena could see, he was wearing what seemed to be a black uniform but his arms were exposed and wide shoulders. A little different than what the other soldiers had. He could probably could take anyone down if he so wished. A small hiss was heard as the door slid open with ease, and he walked inside with no hesitation at all. "W-Who are you!?" Serena's voice deceived her again and it sounded much softer than what she intended it to be. Why was it that when she was scared, her voice became soft? Yeah, she could intimidate _anyone_ with such a tone. He on the other hand said not a single word back. Serena tried to peer into his mind however not only another male walked in but something prevented her from doing so. She didn't know why but surely she would find out soon enough. The new man sported an eye-patch and dark skin would be the one to speak out.

"Serena Cosmos, _yes_?" He said, placing his hands behind his back but his face didn't show much expression. The blonde's cerulean eyes widened in surprise. How did he know of her name? The man seemed very familiar though..

"_Nick Fury..?_"


End file.
